


Tim

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, implied timkon and timsteph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake is mesmerizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever write something and stare at it so long that you just want to be done with it? That's me right now. I just kinda... thought about Tim Drake and this happened.

Tim Drake is mesmerizing.

That’s something no one really notices because he’s not too noticeable, not if you look at him as Timmy Drake-Wayne or even as Robin or Red Robin or whoever he’ll be next. He’s unassuming. Not because he isn’t gorgeous or anything like that but because he’s a bat and bats know how to be unassuming. Tim’s always wanted to be part of the team, but he blends into the background sometimes, as someone who is just supposed to be there and is naturally fit to be doing what he does and he can’t believe he was afraid of being a hero when he was younger. He can’t believe that he’s still afraid sometimes now.

When you really know Tim Drake is when he lets you put your hands on him. When he lets his teammates pat him on the shoulder or the back after a good mission, when Bruce ruffles his hair, or when one of the select few can give him a hug or a select few-er can give him a kiss. That’s when you start to see how alive he is.

You’ll feel it. He’s got a multitude of scars from a multitude of things and Gotham pavement has felt more than a little bit of his blood pour onto it, but he’s just so _alive_ and it’s so goddamn captivating.

Most people would look at Tim and think that, since he’s been surrounded by so much tragedy that he’d be cold. This isn’t the case at all. If it’s a winter night in Gotham and her knights are patrolling her rooftops, if you’re special and you know who you’re looking for and how to find him, you’ll see Tim Drake the vigilante. You’ll see that part of his soul that he’ll never be able to deny anymore, that part that just has unquenchable thirst for the things he does as a hero and how he ever thought that someday he could just stop what he does (“being a hero”), he doesn’t know. It’s reflected in every move he makes as a knight of Gotham. It’s reflected in every decision he makes as the leader of the Titans.

If you see him up there bearing his soul to a city that doesn’t forgive or forget, you’ll feel the warmth radiating off of him.

And if you ask any used-to-be criminal who faced that one kid, the one who used to be Robin, the heat of his soul was smothering and it’s almost a spiritual experience to have your ass handed to you by one of Gotham’s. (It’s one of those bragging things, when you’re in any prison in the nation, veteran criminals’ll brag about how they got kicked in the teeth by the Bats and lived to tell the tale ‘cause Big DaddyBats isn’t murderous but some of those kids, eesh, they’d claw your eyes out for looking at them wrong.)

Luck has everything to do with Tim Drake, if you didn’t know, He’s lucky enough to have met Dick Grayson _before_ Dick was Robin, he was lucky enough to be smart enough to figure out who Robin and Batman really are (and that’s not just the Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne part, either because he knows those men are good men and he’s, yes, lucky to be part of their family) and he’s lucky enough to have the people in his life that he does, he’s lucky to be alive and he’s lucky that he knows his parents would be proud of him.

If you do know Tim, truly know him, every ounce of his skin and every curve of his body and every single scar, even the ones only Stephanie and Conner know about, if you know him then you’ll know that his hipbones are sharp and scarred and have been grazed with bullets more times than lips but that’s just the life he leads, because he has to or else that fire in his soul would just burn him up.

It’s all so easy to see but to see it you’ve got to pay attention.

 


End file.
